Fraternité
by Choupette
Summary: Duo part pour une mission suicide. Il disparait pendant des mois avant de retrouver les autres. Quelles sont les raisons de son absence. REEDITION !
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Fraternité.

**Disclaimer : **G-Boys pas à moi.

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ils avaient été convoqués pour une réunion avec les profs. Encore une nouvelle mission.

Aucun détail ne leur avait été transmis : cible, inconnue ; lieu, inconnu ; détruire, infiltrer, aucune idée ? Pourtant la mission démarrait dans deux jours à peine.

Ils étaient tous assis face aux " têtes de lard ", comme le disait Duo, qui leurs servaient de supérieurs.

J avait enfin donné le nom de la cible et le but de la mission : infiltrer et faire exploser la base d'Astria. Les profs, au fur et à mesure qu'ils décrivaient le système de sécurité de la base, montraient la quasi-impossibilité d'y entrer.

Au départ rien d'insurmontable, des caméras, des détecteurs de mouvements, contrôles d'identité... Le problème étant qu'il était impossible de passer par les conduits d'aération ou les égouts : chaque fois qu'une pression trop importante était exercée sur les parois un gaz se déversait dans les conduits tuant lentement les indésirables.

Un gaz mortel et... corrosif, donc goodbye les masques.

Quant au contrôle d'identité, il n'y avait qu'une porte utilisée, vu que la base était souterraine. Pour la passer : contrôle des empreintes, de la rétine et de la voix. Les ozzis avaient réussi à instauré ce système car seule une dizaine de personnes étaient autorisées à entrer et sortir. A l'intérieur ils étaient une vingtaine à être cloîtré, des officiers gradés, des chercheurs.

Bref mission impossible sauf que les profs avaient découvert la faille.

Les cinq pilotes commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre, 3 heures qu'ils étaient dans ce bureau.

Duo devenait infernal, les jambes battant dans le vide alors qu'il était assit sur le bureau, il triturait sa natte ainsi que tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

« - 02, vous allez vous calmer à la fin ! Cette mission est trop importante. Sachez que les chercheurs de ce centre sont, d'après nos informateurs, en train de créer un laser capable de traverser le gundamium. Vous devriez ... »

Et patati et patata, cela faisait au moins la dixième fois qu'il le répétait, mais à part ça les vaches du fin fond de la campagne française et les autres mammifères sur cette terre devaient ne pas avoir entendu.

Duo ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Depuis 3 heures, J s'excitait, ne cessant de gesticuler et de s'affoler autour des pilotes. Pour qui il se prenait, pour Maya l'abeille. Duo sourit à l'idée que deux petites antennes pourraient soudain se mettre à pousser sur le front du dictateur. Un J volant qu'elle merveilleuse idée.

« - 02 !

Oui, oui, j'écoute. »

Les autres pilotes sourirent en imaginant J devant supporter l'américain tous les jours, eux s'y étaient faits mais J… au bout de deux semaines soit il aurait tué le pilote soit il aurait été interné.

« - Bien. Donc nous avons trouvé un moyen d'infiltrer la base, mais un seul homme peut y entrer et il devra accomplir la mission sans aide extérieure. Une fois dans la base il faudra atteindre l'ordinateur central, récupérer le plus d'informations et faire tout exploser de l'intérieur...

Et sortir !

Oui, M. Maxwell, et sortir.

Et comment on entre ? »

A cette question de Quatre les pilotes reportèrent leur attention sur J, y comprit Duo trop impatient de savoir ce qu'il leur avait concocté. Les profs se regardèrent, hésitant, G prit la parole alors que J semblait vouloir se cacher dans un des coins de la pièce.

« - Je sais que cette question va vous paraître... hors de propos mais… est-ce que l'un de vous sait… danser ? »

L'air gêné de G, plus que la question provoqua certaines réactions chez les jeunes gens.

Trowa et Heero restaient impassibles mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour connaître leurs pensées, à savoir : J et G avaient-ils pété une durite ?

Wufeï, lui, commençait à s'énerver, le prenait-il pour une onna ?

Quatre sauta une respiration alors que Duo partit dans un fou rire et tomba du bureau.

« - Maxwell cessez votre cinéma. Alors ? Lequel d'entre vous sait danser ? »

G avait haussé le ton pour cacher son embarras. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'Américain qui se relevait avec peine.

« - Vii, c'est MOI le roi de la danse.

C'est bien ce que je craignais. »

J avait l'air désespéré. Cette mission de la plus haute importance allait être effectuée par… un imbécile. A cet instant, il regretta de n'avoir pas fait prendre de cours de danse à son petit soldat.

« - Ce n'est pas plus mal, la capacité d'adaptation de Duo est de loin la meilleure parmi vous, sans vouloir vexer les autres. Bon, on va vous exposer les détails de... l'infiltration. 05 ?

Oui.

Si j'étais vous j'effacerais ce sourire tout de suite, s'il rate son coup c'est vous qui le remplacerez. »

Wufeï serra les poings, pour une fois qu'il aurait pu rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'Américain pour toutes les blagues débiles dont il avait été la victime.

« - Donc, entrer est l'une des parties les plus délicates. Nous avons remarqué que hormis les chercheurs et un gradé, une seule personne était autorisée à entrer et sortir comme bon lui semblait, le plus important étant qu'elle rentre à la base parfois accompagnée. Nous avons découvert que le supérieur de la base, le colonel Leideker, aurait, si on peut dire, un... penchant pour les hommes... jeunes. »

Un air de dégoût passa sur les visages des pilotes. Le problème n'était pas qu'il aimait les hommes. Mais cet homme dépassait la soixantaine et d'après les photos montrées il y avait environ une heure, il était plus que répugnant.

Duo qui pensait pouvoir s'amuser un peu déchanta, comprenant à quoi allait se résumer sa mission : faire du charme à un vieux pervers.

« - Toutes les semaines l'un de ses officiers va à _La maison blanche_, une boîte de nuit, pour repérer quelqu'un et le ramener à la base...

Mais vous voulez me prostituer ma parole ! C'est hors de question ! Bande de maquereaux ! PROXENETES ! Je suis soldat pas péripatéticienne ! »

Les autres pilotes ouvrirent les yeux en grand, le champ lexical du natté en matière de prostitution avait l'air bien étendu, et puis trois mots de plus de trois syllabes ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on entendait ça.

« - Duo, c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé. Si vous lui… tapez dans l'oeil vous pourrez alors entrer sans problème. Le seul hic c'est que les hommes qui sont entrés dans la base ne sont plus réapparus. Cette mission est très...

Impossible ! Vous voulez que j'aille me faire violer, torturer voire tuer et qu'en plus je le fasse de plein grès en allant me trémousser sur une piste de danse. Non mais vous êtes devenu rabatteur officiel pour Oz…

Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Vous avez les meilleures chances d'entrer, vous êtes tout désigné pour cette mission, de plus vous correspondez en partie au profil que nous avons établi. Si vous refusez, je suis de toute façon sûr de trouver quelqu'un pour vous remplacer."

G fixait les quatre autres pilotes.

Duo sentit qu'il allait vomir, lui faire choisir entre leur vie et la sienne. Une mission suicidaire, hors de question qu'il la refuse, le risque de les perdre était trop grand. Autant y aller pour eux.

« - J'accepte.

Si Duo ne veut pas y aller je le remplace.

Désolé Heero, mais avec ta façon de danser tout ce que tu risques d'attirer c'est les glaçons du bar et avec un peu de chance les ombrelles à cocktail suivront mais pour ce qui est d'un homme… Laisse tomber. J'y vais, c'est tout.

Bien, maintenant vous allez vous préparer, changez de tenue et allez dans cette fichue boîte de nuit. Un détail : les garçons qui ont disparus avaient pour les deux tiers les cheveux longs et détachés, très provocateurs et légèrement vêtus, vous voyez le genre.

Tout comme moi !

Si vous le dites. »

Les pilotes sortirent enfin du bureau. Le natté gardait le sourire et ne cessa de blaguer dans la voiture alors qu'ils retournaient à leur planque, personne n'était dupe. Aucun ne parlait, Duo devait partir seul et ils ne seraient pas là pour couvrir ses arrières.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Fraternité

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**CHAPITRE 2**

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été tendus. Duo avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les rassurer, mais en vain. Quatre en était malade, il avait tenté de lui faire abandonner cette mission, qu'il y avait sûrement un autre moyen. Mais rien n'y avait fait, Duo partirait le lendemain soir un point c'est tout. Le jeune blond avait même essayé de persuader les autres de l'attacher ou de l'assommer. Tout ce qu'il avait reçu, c'était des regards froids ou amusés, il était le seul qui n'avait pas encore compris que Duo faisait cette mission pour eux et donc que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. De toute façon les profs avaient raison, c'était lui qui avait les meilleures chances de réussir.

Duo était sur la piste de danse. Même si la mission ne concernait que l'américain, ses amis avaient décidé de le surveiller. Deux asiatiques se tenaient dans l'ombre, faisant semblant de discuter, de s'amuser, de boire… pas très convaincants.

Après un quart d'heure l'un d'entre eux était devenu rouge pivoine.

« - Il est indécent. Qu'est-ce que je dis, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un allumer autant de monde, en aussi peu de temps et sans vraiment le vouloir. C'est presque obscène.

Heero, retourne-toi et tu verras, ça te changera du mur. »

Heero avait tourné le dos à la piste toute la soirée. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit. Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, c'était sa mission pas la leur. Cela ne suffisait pas qu'ils sachent que Duo courrait droit à la mort, il fallait en plus qu'ils assistent, non pas à l'exécution, mais à la sentence, à savoir si c'était Duo qui serait remarqué par le ozzi ou non. L'idée de le perdre ne devait pas être suffisante.

Heero jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil à la piste.

Wufeï avait raison, c'était la tentation incarnée qui évoluait sous ses yeux. Duo avait abandonné ses vêtements noirs pour un jeans bleu clair, moulant, troué à des endroits stratégiques et une chemise blanche entrouverte.

Il était totalement onirique, son jeans, ou plutôt l'absence de jeans à certains endroits, laissait entrevoir la peau laiteuse ; de même que sa chemise qui, ne tenant que par un bouton glissait à chacun de ses mouvements, dénudant ainsi ses épaules. Ses cheveux dénoués l'entouraient d'une aura dorée.

Duo savait danser. Il ondulait au son de la musique, ses hanches marquant le rythme. Il ondulait, virevoltait, il ne dansait plus sur la musique, il était la musique, il imposait son rythme à la mélodie.

D'ailleurs Heero n'était pas le seul à le remarquer.

L'américain était entouré d'inconnus qui tentaient de le séduire, de se faire remarquer. Mais aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville et ils finissaient tous par abandonner. Sans le savoir Duo était le centre d'intérêt de toutes les personnes de cette salle, femmes, hommes. De quoi damné un saint, de quoi se demander si l'on était encore hétéro.

Félin, il excellait dans son art, exécutant des mouvements simples mais qui prenaient une toute autre envergure.

Un homme, encore un, s'immisça dans son périmètre. Il tentait sa chance. Duo décida de jouer un peu. Il colla son bassin à celui de son partenaire qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il mena la danse imposant le tempo par de savants coups de reins, se collant de plus en plus à son partenaire. La danse devint plus langoureuse, les mouvements plus lents. Duo passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'homme fit remonter l'une de ses mains sous la chemise blanche, laissant l'autre se balader sur ses fesses. Duo posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La foule avait laissé assez d'espace autour d'eux et l'ombre qui se projetait sur le sol semblait montrer qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Un flic aurait pu les arrêter pour atteinte aux moeurs et cela aurait été parfaitement justifié.

Heero détourna son regard. Duo était beau, tout simplement trop beau pour qu'on puisse le fixer trop longtemps sans éprouver quelques séquelles. Il savait le natté impudique, mais quand même, si cela continuait comme ça ils allaient se sauter dessus devant tout le monde.

Le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main allait exploser. Voir ce spectacle le mettait dans une colère folle. Ce qui le faisait rager c'était surtout qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère, après tout ce n'était que Duo collé à un fils de p…, un enfoiré de première … Heero se gifla mentalement, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il jeta un regard à Wufeï. Ce dernier, rouge comme une pivoine, n'osait même plus regarder ce spectacle. Apparemment la prestation de Duo avait de l'effet sur le chinois, un chinois qui ne cessait de se répéter : " Je suis hétéro et j'aime Sally, je suis hétéro et j'aime Sally." Ce qui était vrai. Mais le désir provoqué par les ondulations de son corps ne cessait de s'accroître et détourner les yeux de ce spectacle relevait de l'impossible.

Heureusement la chanson se termina et Duo s'éloigna de l'homme, au grand regret de ce dernier, pour s'installer au bar.

" - Wufeï regarde.

Wufeï tu peux ouvrir les yeux … je crois que c'est notre homme."

J leur avait montré une photo de l'officier chargé du « recrutement ». Un homme balayait la salle du regard. Après un temps d'arrêt il se dirigea vers un brun, la peau hâlée, les cheveux mi-longs. Mais Duo qui l'avait remarqué se plaça sur son chemin, frôlant le corps du soldat. Ce dernier s'arrêta pour suivre des yeux cet apollon, puis il s'approcha de Duo et commença à lui parler, lui offrit un verre.

L'Américain lui souriait, laissait une main s'égarer sur la cuisse de l'homme, le draguant sans vergogne.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Duo fit exprès de regarder ailleurs le temps qu'une drogue soit versée dans son cocktail. Il le savait, mais pour ne pas alerter le soldat, il devait le boire. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux pilotes. Fixant Heero, il murmura quelque chose que le japonais ne comprit pas, puis il vida son vers d'un trait. Une lueur de tristesse passa dan ses yeux.

5 minutes plus tard il sortait du bar soutenu par l'homme de main de Leideker. Heero le regarda disparaître, le cœur serré.

« - Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. »


	3. Chapitre 3

******Auteur : **Choupette 

**Titre : **Fraternité

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

CHAPITRE 3

La base explosa comme prévu. Duo avait réussi à entrer, à prendre les informations et à arrêter leur projet.

Les autres pilotes l'avaient en effet attendu ... pendant six mois.

Six mois, dont un qu'ils croyaient que leur ami était mort, qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir de la base avant son explosion. Un corps avait été retrouvé près de la base, un jeune garçon d'environ 16 ans, peut-être 17.

Ils avaient tous été effondrés par la nouvelle. C'était Quatre et Wufeï qui avaient le plus mal réagi. Heero et Trowa avaient joué les blocs de marbres.

Mais avec le temps ils commençaient à s'y faire. Même s'ils n'étaient sûrs de la mort de Duo que depuis un mois, ils s'étaient préparés au pire après deux mois de silence.

Pourtant un jour, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Seules cinq personnes connaissaient cet endroit et la cinquième était morte. Les quatre pilotes armés, se tenaient prêts à accueillir ce gêneur, mais après tout, ils étaient au milieu des bois et la tempête qui faisait rage dehors rapportait peut-être un marcheur perdu.

Cependant lorsque Quatre ouvrit la porte Duo apparu dans l'encadrement.

Il se tenait debout sous la pluie, vêtu d'un polo blanc à manches longues, les mains dans les poches d'un jean troué de part en part. Léger pour un mois de novembre. Un sourire s'affichait sur son visage, un visage qui n'avait plus cet air angélique d'un gosse de 17 ans, mais une certaine mélancolie.

« - Salut … Kitty Cat.

Duo ?

Oui. »

Quatre lui sauta carrément au cou, bientôt suivit de Trowa et Wufeï. Des cris de joie retentirent dans la maison, cela dura pendant presque 10 minutes, jusqu'à ce que Quatre le laisse enfin respirer.

Ils étaient tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Celui qu'ils avaient cherché désespérément et contre l'avis des profs et cela sans résultats, jusqu'à ce que la base explose, était de retour.

« - Mais t'es trempé ! Je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher. »

Quatre s'éclipsa, les larmes ruisselaient encore sur ses joues. Wufeï se tenait toujours aux côtés du revenant, mine de rien, les surnoms et les blagues débiles lui avaient manqué, l'Américain tout entier lui avait manqué.

« - … Alors les gars … comment ça va ?

C'est toi qui nous demandes ça. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as disparu pendant 6 mois. »

Heero qui était resté à l'écart, montrait qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il avait lancé cette réplique d'un ton neutre, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse. Tous observèrent Duo, attendant une réaction.

« - Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Heero.

… »

Il s'avança vers le Japonais et lui tendit une disquette.

« - Je pense que cela devrait t'intéresser. »

Heero l'attrapa. Le silence s'installa. Duo observait les pilotes. Ils n'avaient pas réellement changé. Ils avaient un peu grandis. Trowa frôlait les 1, 75 m, sa mèche lui cachait toujours une partie du visage. Heero et Wufeï, à cause de leurs origines, avaient l'air de stagner à 1,65m. Heero n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Quant à Wufeï il ne portait plus de blanc. Quatre atteignait presque 1,70 m, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux. De longues mèches blondes balayaient ses épaules.

Ils avaient à la fois minci et leur musculature s'était développée. Duo, lui, était un peu plus grand que Quatre, le fait de pouvoir désormais surplomber le Chinois le fit sourire intérieurement.

« - Duo ! Mais enlève tes fringues, tu vas attraper froid, tiens attrape ça. Je t'ai mis des vêtements secs sur ton lit.

Pas la peine. »

Duo dû tout de même prendre les couvertures de force. Quatre … ses gestes de mère poule lui avaient manqué mine de rien. Il fit passer entre ses doigts les fils d'or.

« - Il faut que j'aille les faire couper. Mais ne garde pas les couvertures à la main.

Non … ça ira merci. Mes affaires sont …

Dans votre chambre comme d'habitude. Rien n'a changé. »

L'air parfaitement candide du jeune blond contrastait terriblement avec la gravité qui se peignait sur le visage de Duo.

« - _Nôtre_ chambre, c'est vrai …Quatre ? Trowa et toi vous partagez toujours la même chambre ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Trowa est-ce que je peux m'installer chez toi ?

Bien sur.

OK, ben … je vais enlever mes affaires de ta chambre si ça ne te dérange pas ... Heero.

… »

Sans un mot, Duo s'engouffra dans l'escalier.

Trois pilotes se regardèrent, ils s'attendaient à des rires, des blagues, d'affreux appendices nominatifs, mais pas à ça. Si Heero était le glaçon parfait, Duo avait atteint le stade des neiges éternelles.

Les quelques sourires qu'ils avaient entrevu sonnaient faux. De plus il était resté planté là, près de la porte, attendant comme un verdict, se demandant s'il n'allait pas rouvrir cette fichue porte et s'en aller. Son attitude était tellement opposée à ce qu'ils connaissaient.

En plus d'être aussi froid qu'Heero, il avait l'air de ne plus avoir à faire avec ce dernier.

Quatre et Trowa se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, malgré, les tensions il fallait fêter son retour. Mais la porte passée, Quatre s'effondra dans les bras du Français. Duo était là, il fallait qu'il le réalise. Duo était enfin là, il avait du mal à y croire. Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps auprès de l'Américain. Cet instant lui avait parut si furtif qu'il en était devenu irréel.

« - Trowa, il est de retour … Est-ce vraiment lui ?

Oui, Quatre. »

Wufeï et Heero étaient restés plantés dans le salon.

« - En 6 mois il est devenu aussi inexpressif que toi. »

Le ton du Chinois laissait transparaître de l'appréhension.

« - … »

Duo n'avait, en effet, pas émis un seul vrai sourire, mais surtout il n'avait montré aucune joie à être de nouveau parmi eux. Il avait reposé la couverture, apportée par Quatre sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis s'était dirigé nonchalamment vers sa chambre, sa tresse toujours battant ses reins. Il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois.

/-

« - Wufeïïïïï ! Heeroooo ! Duoooo ! Aaaa taaaable ! »

L'heure du repas avait sonné.

Wufeï leva le nez du livre sur lequel il planchait depuis une semaine.

Heero quitta sa chambre, désormais vidée des affaires de l'Américain. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur la disquette, Duo avait fait un excellent boulot, tout était là dans les moindres détails, les plans, le processus, les matériaux. Ce laser aurait fait de véritables dégâts s'il avait vu le jour.

Duo finit d'enfiler son éternel pantalon noir et un top de la même couleur. Sa croix d'argent pendait toujours à son cou. Somme toute rien n'avait changé. Il passa devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

Sa tresse, auparavant au creux de ses reins, descendait presque jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Son pantalon trop grand ne moulait plus grand-chose. Quant à son top, il enfila une chemise par-dessus pour cacher les cicatrices.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Six mois …Quatre avait tort, tout avait changé. Il se rappelait de ces 5 mois d'emprisonnement, de l'explosion, du dernier mois qu'il avait passé seul à se soigner pour ne pas inquiéter Quatre, pour ne pas s'attirer la pitié des autres, ne pas avoir à affronter leur regard … maintenant qu'il était seul.

« - Duoooo ! »

Il descendit à son tour. Il faudrait bien un jour qu'il en parle mais pas aujourd'hui.

« - On voulait te faire un repas spécial, avec hamburgers et pizzas, mais Trowa avait envie de faire à manger ce soir, alors ce sera cuisine française avec surprise du chef.

Depuis quand sommes-nous devenus cobayes pour expérience culinaire ?

T'inquiète pas Duo, comparé à ta cuisine, Trowa est un génie en bonne bouffe. »

Wufeï avait accompagné cette phrase d'un grand sourire.

« - A ce que je vois, soit Wufeï a fait un stage à l'école du rire, soit la prétendue bonne cuisine de Trowa fait déjà ses effets. »

Le Chinois gardait son sourire niais à la grande surprise de Duo. Une chose avait pourtant surpris Wufeï, c'était la première fois que Duo l'appelait par son prénom.

Duo pensa qu'il avait vraiment dû leur manquer pour provoquer une telle réaction. Au fur et à mesure du repas il retrouva lui-même le sourire.

Expression qu'il avait du mal à garder tant il ressentait l'inquiétude de Quatre envers lui. En effet il ne faisait que grignoter ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, il mangeait encore moins qu'Heero.

Par ailleurs il ne savait pas trop bien où se mettre alors qu'il était chez lui. Mais était-ce vraiment chez lui, après ce qu'il avait appris pendant son emprisonnement ?

Ses amis avaient tout simplement continué leur vie, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Après tout il était techniquement mort depuis un mois. Il avait fait en sorte que ce soit ce que l'on croit pour pouvoir le sauver.

Durant le repas, il apprit que Wufeï et Sally s'étaient mis ensemble, Trowa et Quatre se portaient au mieux et Heero … c'était Heero et son bout de guimauve qu'il fallait dire maintenant. Apparemment elle se permettait de l'enlever au moins une fois par mois. Des rumeurs couraient dans le royaume de Sank à propos d'un futur mariage, Quatre le lui avait soufflé à l'oreille, ce sujet de discussion semblait mettre le Japonais de fort mauvaise humeur.

Les missions s'étaient enchaînées, toutes réussies, ils lui avaient presque trouvé un remplacent, qui allait éjecter vu qu'il était de retour.

« - Et toi ? Pourquoi cela a-t-il mis autant de temps ? »

Heero où l'art de refroidir une ambiance avait encore frappé.

« - J'étais trop surveillé pour faire quoique ce soit, ensuite on m'a changé d'endroit. Il a fallu que je gagne leur confiance pour y retourner, ça m'a pris du temps, c'est tout.

La base a explosé il y a un mois ….

Et cela ne regarde que moi. »

Duo et Heero ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux pendant cet échange. Duo avait l'habitude de ses regards de glace, mais Heero … il voyait presque de la haine dans les yeux du natté. Heero décrocha le premier.

« - L'important c'est que tu sois revenu, non ?

Oui, Quatre, je suis revenu. »

L'ambiance retrouva peu à peu sa gaieté et ce, jusqu'à la fin du repas, puis ils retournèrent tous dans leurs chambres.

En haut de l'escalier sept portes. D'abord les chambres de Wufeï, de Trowa et Quatre, face à face, puis deux salles de bains, les chambres de Heero et de Duo et la porte du fond était encore une salle de bains. 3

Wufeï et Heero partageaient une salle de bains, tout comme Quatre et Trowa, laissant celle du fond aux dizaines de flacons multicolores qui prenaient tant de place.

Arrivé au fond du couloir Duo posa sa main sur la poignée.

« - Pourquoi … as-tu changé de chambre ?

Encore une fois cela ne regarde que moi. »

Quelques secondes passèrent et chacun rentra dans sa chambre. Duo avait blessé Heero plus qu'il ne le croyait. Le Japonais s'était presque habitué à ce clown de service et le silence qui régnait depuis si longtemps dans leur planque lui pesait, il trouvait sa chambre trop rangée, trop silencieuse. Il avait comprit à quel point la présence de Duo était essentielle dans leur groupe, il les empêchait de sombrer dans la folie, dans cette guerre et tous ses morts.

/-

« - Tu ne dors pas ?

Je suis trop inquiet pour Duo. »

« - Nous avons tous été prisonniers au moins une fois … pour Duo cela va faire la quatrième fois … et jamais … il a tellement changé.

Il faut lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses marques. Et puis on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Il ne veut pas nous en parler pour le moment.

Oui, mais … avant Duo représentait la joie parmi nous, même si parfois ce n'était qu'un masque. Maintenant il ne fais même plus l'effort de paraître … il s'est totalement renfermé … comme Heero. Et puis tu as remarqué …

Les cicatrices sur ses poignets. Oui.

J'ai peur car il doit y en avoir d'autres. Il a préféré rester trempé, il refuse de partager de nouveau sa chambre avec Heero, et je l'ai rarement vu aussi habillé que tout à l'heure, lui qui se promenait à moitié à poil dans la maison. J'ai peur qu'il ne nous confie jamais ce qui s'est passé.

Tu sais ce qu'on dit les profs à propos de Leidecker.

Oui, ce qu'ils n'ont pas osé lui dire avant qu'il ne parte, sur ses enfants que l'on a retrouvé mutilés … Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui c'est passé pendant 5 mois. »

Quatre se blottit dans les bras de Trowa, il avait besoin de ressentir cette chaleur réconfortante, besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Tout ce qui avait été refusé au pilote 02.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Fraternité

**Disclaimer : **G-Boys pas à moi.

**CHAPITRE 4**

Duo avait été exempté de toute mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre, G et surtout J voulaient faire passer des tests physiques et psychologiques au pilote avant de le remettre en service. Six mois qu'il serait inactif, et un mois qu'il avait disparu dans la nature. Cela soulevait trop de questions pour les profs. De plus Duo devait leur rendre un rapport, le plus précis possible.

En rentrant de la base où il avait enfin fini ces tests à la con, il demanda le PC de Heero pour pouvoir taper son rapport. Ce dernier lui céda à la grande surprise de tous.

« - Je te le rendrai quand j'aurais fini. »

Duo s'installa dans le salon où il resta trois jours. Il tapait sans s'occuper de ce qui l'entourait, sautait l'heure des repas, ne faisait même pas attention lorsque Quatre déposait une assiette près de lui, venait la récupérer alors qu'il n'y avait pas touché, ou déposait une couverture sur ses épaules en allant se coucher.

Les quatre pilotes, y comprit Heero se faisaient du soucis, ils s'isolaient même pour parler de ce changement radical. Duo était devenu mécanique, un vrai robot. Il y avait longtemps qu'Heero ne tenait plus la comparaison. Encore plus depuis ce petit incident.

¤ Flash Back ¤

Ce matin là en se réveillant Wufeï avait cherché à taquiner l'Américain, il avait cherché à le faire réagir et lever le nez de cet ordinateur.

Alors qu'il déjeunait il attrapa un couteau qu'il lança vers Duo. En temps normal Duo l'aurait évité avec une simplicité plus qu'évidente. Le couteau avait frôlé le visage de Duo et s'était planté dans la table à côté du Pc.

Heero s'était mit à hurler sur Wufeï, tentant de prôner la protection des ordinateurs dans leur milieu naturel.

Quatre, s'avança pour récupérer le projectile. Duo tapait toujours sur les touches. En se penchant sur la table, Quatre poussa un petit cri, puis sortit de la pièce et avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait fait un mouvement il revint avec la pharmacie.

« - Wufeï tu aurais pu faire attention tu l'as blessé. »

Wufeï ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. Ils se regroupèrent autour du canapé. Une coupure se dessinait sur la joue du natté, pourtant il n'avait fait aucun mouvement. Se sentant le centre d'intérêt il releva néanmoins la tête.

« - Quatre, c'est rien. »

Il prit le pansement de ses mains et le mit sur sa joue avant de retourner à son rapport.

« - Vous n'avez que ça à faire … me fixer. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas le centre du monde. »

Le ton glacial qu'il avait utilisé poussa les autres à reculer et à s'éclipser.

¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤

C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de squatter la cuisine, zone totalement désertée par l'ancien gouffre sur patte qu'était Duo. Ils ressentaient le besoin réciproque de se pencher sur le cas Maxwell.

« - S'il ne nous parle pas je ne vois pas comment on pourrait l'aider.

Quatre, le problème c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide, il pense pouvoir y faire face seul.

Oui, ça je comprends Heero, mais n'empêche qu'il y a un problème. Si on arrivait au moins à le déscotcher de cet appareil de malheur.

Laissons-le finir son rapport après il n'aura plus de raison de le scotcher comme tu le dis. Et puis il ne s'agirait pas de Duo, je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a à rester sur un ordinateur.

N'en profite pas pour te dédouaner Mister Laptop. »

Deux jours plus tard Duo rendit son PC à Heero qui vérifia tout de suite s'il était en bon état. Et puis il aurait bien jeté un coup d'œil à ce rapport.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le fichier des sauvegardes tout avait été effacé, impossible de retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une trace de la présence du rapport. Tout ce qu'il apprit, par l'intermédiaire de la manœuvre d'envoi du dossier, c'était que le rapport en question devait à peu près faire dans les 200 pages. Lui, le roi du rapport arrivait à en taper à peu près 10 pour deux heure de mission, lorsque Duo se contentait de 3 ou 4.

Son emprisonnement l'avait réellement changé, ou alors on avait remplacé leur Duo par un cyborg.

La semaine passa dans le même silence. Duo se levait, petit déjeunait, se postait devant une fenêtre, la quittait à midi, mangeait puis s'enfermait dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Un soir Heero en eut assez. Il se leva hors de lui et frappa la table de son poing. Il s'apprêtait à pousser l'engueulade de sa vie au natté. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche un rire cristallin s'éleva.

Duo était plié en deux, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Heero ne comprenant pas regarda autour de lui. En frappant la table il avait du même coup envoyé une pomme de terre, auparavant plantée sur sa fourchette, dans le visage de Wufeï, manifestement très en colère.

« - Non mais Yui, ça va pas la tête ! On peut savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça !

Pas fais exprès … »

La colère de Wufeï et l'embarras de Heero tombèrent tout de suite. Les rires des trois autres pilotes avaient soudain cessé.

Alors qu'Heero croyait enfin avoir fait sortir Duo de sa carapace celui-ci s'était de nouveau renfermé. Un sourire flottait tout de même sur ses lèvres.

Ils continuèrent le repas. Tout n'était pas perdu. Ces quelques secondes où ils avaient à nouveau entendu ce rire si caractéristique leur avait redonné espoir.

Après le repas Wufeï s'installa devant la télé pour regarder les infos alors que les autres regagnaient leur chambre.

Duo s'installa près de la fenêtre et fixa l'horizon.

« - Bonne nuit !

Bonne nuit Quatre.

A demain Kitty Cat. »

Quatre après un temps d'arrêt grimpa les escaliers. Duo avait enfin répondu.

/ -

« - Duuooo ! »

Trois pilotes dévalèrent les escaliers. Le salon était limite dévasté, les coussins avaient volés aux quatre coins de la pièce, quelques chaises étaient renversées …

Wufeï était à terre, complètement sonné.

Quatre le secoua un peu pour le réveiller, mais par manque de patience, Heero lui colla une claque. Le Chinois revint à lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

C'est Duo.

Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas, on était devant la télé et il y a eu un reportage sur un soldat d'Oz qui allait être exécuté. Duo est devenu livide. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, « après tout ce n'était qu'un soldat de moins ». Il s'est mis en colère, il a commencé à tout balancer, j'ai voulu l'arrêter. Il était comme … comme ailleurs … il ne m'entendait pas, se mettait de plus en plus en colère. Il s'est dirigé vers la porte, je me suis mis en travers. Il m'a attrapé par le col et m'a littéralement jeté à terre, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait autant de force. Je me suis relevé et j'ai vu son poing. »

Heero s'éclipsa pendant que Quatre s'occupait de l'asiatique. Il revint une minute plus tard.

« - Il manque une moto.

Wufeï, c'était quoi ce reportage ?

Un soldat d'Oz doit se faire exécuter demain, pour trahison. Un certain Andrew Perry. Un truc comme ça. »

Heero fila sur son ordinateur. Tandis que Trowa zappait sur toutes les chaînes pour trouver un nouveau bulletin d'information.

10 minutes plus tard il redescendit dans le salon.

« - J'ai trouvé. Andrew Perry. Lieutenant d'Oz, 21 ans, est entré dans l'organisation Zodiacale il y 4 ans. Monté très vite en grade. Excellent pilote. Sera exécuté demain dans la journée. Il n'y a pas d'explication sur le pourquoi de la chose. Seul survivant de l'explosion de … la base d'Astria, fils du … du … général Leidecker. »

Les quatre pilotes se regardaient sans savoir quoi dire.

« - Il va vouloir se venger. Il va aller le tuer.

Il faut aller …

Quatre ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

…

On peut juste surveiller, histoire de l'aider s'il se fait prendre. »

L'idée que venait de suggérer Wufeï fit l'unanimité. Ils partirent tous vers la prison fédérale.

/-

« - Heero passe-nous les jumelles.

Désolé mais fallait y penser. On a deux paires pour quatre, démerdez vous avec l'autre.

Dis-nous au moins ce qu'il se passe. »

Après quelques minutes et une paire de jumelle cassée, Quatre l'ayant faite tomber par terre, Wufeï se métamorphosa en commentateur sportif. Il avait arraché la paire restante des mains du soldat parfait.

« - Ils ont mis le soldat dans une cag,e à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire pour être traité comme ça. Il n'y a que deux gardes qui le surveillent.

Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y en ait plus, les pacifistes n'en voudraient pour rien au monde au cas où ce serait un piège et il vient de trahir l'autre camp, son propre camp : OZ.

Hum, logique. Ah ! Voilà Duo, il s'approche des gardes. Non mais j'y crois pas …

Wufeï !

Oui, oui. Il leur tape la causette, je dirais même qu'il les drague … les pauvres.

Baka, tactique de diversion.

Oui, je sais merci. Il en entraîne l'un d'eux à l'écart, de l'autre côté de l'enceinte de garde … Le deuxième garde les suit.

Et alors …

Quatre du calme.

Désolé.

Le revoilà, seul. Il s'approche de la cage, l'ouvre. Ca va saigner !

Mais ça suffit, tu deviens pire que lui. »

Le Chinois prit une teinte proche du concentré de tomate. D'une, l'Américain lui avait trop manqué, il avait bien fallut qu'il trouve un moyen pour qu'il ait l'impression qu'il était toujours avec eux, de deux, Sally avait un vocabulaire qui s'était révélé dans leur intimité … très fleuri. Forcément ça laissait des séquelles.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Duo nom d'un chien ! »

Heero prit les jumelles des mains d'un Chinois surexcité.

« - Il est entré dans la cage, il ressort … le soldat aussi. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Fraternité

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**CHAPITRE 5**

« - Quoi ? Donne-moi ça ! »

Wufeï récupéra les jumelles, il avait totalement retrouvé son calme.

« - Impossible.

Quoi ? Quoi ? »

Quatre était au comble de l'impatience.

« - Il vient de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le prend par la main et l'autre le suit docilement.

Mais il était pas censé le massacrer.

Cela expliquerait la peine de mort pour trahison.

Où vont-ils aller maintenant ?

Quatre on est pas devins ! Je suppose qu'il va retourner à la planque. Où veux-tu qu'il aille ?

Dans ce cas là il faut l'arrêter, un ozzi chez nous, hors de question. Et puis cela demande des explications. »

/ -

« - Duo. »

En entendant son nom Duo se crispa.

« - Il est hors de question que tu l'amènes avec toi.

S'il ne vient pas je reste aussi. »

A ces mots Duo se plaça devant le soldat, qui le dépassait de 30 bons centimètres.

« - Duo. »

La voix était d'une douceur incomparable, un murmure affectueux. Duo se retourna vers _lui_.

« - Non. J'irai avec toi.

Tu sais que ta place n'est pas avec moi.

Mais ... je ne te laisserais pas partir, pas encore une fois. Tu m'as sauvé, laisses moi en faire autant.

C'est déjà fait. Il faut que tu le suives. C'est bien lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo hocha la tête.

« - Ta place est à ses côtés, non aux miens. Tu seras encore plus malheureux si tu me suis … et lui aussi quoique tu en penses.

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'abandonner !

Mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est moi qui pars. On se reverra … le jour de ton anniversaire, reviens à la maison. D'accord ? »

Duo secoua la tête, non ça ne lui allait pas. Il n'allait pas laisser repartir celui qu'il aimait tant, celui qui l'avait sauvé lorsqu'il était emprisonné, celui qui avait soigné ses blessures.

Le soldat se détacha de Duo qui pleurait.

« - Mon petit démon, je t'aime, tu le sais. Maintenant nous nous sommes trouvés et on se reverra bientôt.

Oui. »

Il grimpa sur la moto après une dernière étreinte, Duo lui envoya les clés.

Une fois que le bolide eut disparu, il s'écroula. Wufeï avait réagit à temps pour le recevoir dans ses bras où l'Américain sanglotait.

« - Alors voilà ce que tu as fais pendant 6 mois ! »

Heero avait presque hurlé, il tremblait de colère.

« - On te donne une mission et tu te trouves un mec ! »

Duo se leva à toute vitesse, écartant le Chinois pour se jeter sur le Japonais. Ne s'attendant pas à cette attaque ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à même le sol, Duo à califourchon sur Heero le tenant par le col et hurlant sans retenue.

« - Espèce de salaud ! D'après toi de qui il parlait quand il disait que ma place était à _ses côtés_ ! Hein ! De qui ? Heero il parlait de toi, il sait que c'est toi que j'aime. Tu es trop con pour t'en apercevoir. Faut croire que la guimauve te rend aveugle.

Tu m'as obligé à choisir, tu te rends compte, tu m'as obligé à choisir entre toi et lui … entre toi et mon frère. »

Duo avait commencé à frapper Heero qui ne bougeait pas.

« - Imbécile ! Sale con ! Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour t'aimer autant ! »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour le calmer, plusieurs minutes pour accuser le coup, avant qu'il ne se remette à pleurer dans les bras du Japonais. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulée depuis des semaines en plus de l'émotion, le firent sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sans un bruit ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Heero tenait le natté dans ses bras et rien ne pourrait le faire lâcher.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Fraternité

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**CHAPITRE 6**

Duo se réveilla dans sa chambre. Non, ce n'était pas sa chambre, tout paraissait … si rangé. Sa chambre ne ressemblait plus à rien, il posait ses affaires sales à même le sol, ainsi que tout objet qu'il avait eu le malheur d'utiliser. A vrai dire, sa chambre était un champ de mines, on ne savait pas où poser les pieds. Il était dans leur chambre. Heero dormait dans le lit d'à côté. Il se rappela les mots qu'il lui avait dit, le ton qu'il avait employé. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

« - Duo, tu es réveillé. »

Duo se recroquevilla un peu plus sous les couvertures. Heero, s'étira et se leva. Duo s'attendait à recevoir le plus beau sermon de toute sa vie. Non seulement il avait libérait un soldat d'Oz, qu'il avait de plus défendu contre ses amis, il l'avait laissé s'enfuir malgré toutes les informations qu'il possédait sur lui et … et il s'était servit d'Heero comme d'un putching-ball. Il avait osé frapper le seul soldat au monde qui dégainait et tuait aussi naturellement que Duo mangeait. Mais il se trompait, Heero ne fit que s'asseoir auprès de lui.

« - Duo … je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit …

Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. »

Des larmes commençaient à envahir les prunelles de lavande. Duo n'osait pas le regarder en face. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« - Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça, m'énerver comme ça … Tout aurait était tellement plus simple si je vous avais parlé d'Andrew. Mais m'auriez-vous seulement cru ? »

Il avait enfin levé les yeux, une lueur d'affolement passa dans son regard.

« - Après tant de temps, il y aurait eu mille façons de trouver une explication logique à sa présence dans cette base. Auriez-vous accepté le risque qu'il représentait ? Auriez-vous … pu faire confiance à un soldat d'OZ ? Non. D'ailleurs vous me l'avez prouvé hier soir. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dis. Je suis si désolé Heero.

Hier soir on ne savait pas que c'était ton frère.

Penses-tu réellement qu'il soit mon frère ?

Si tu en es sûr, toi.

Je suis … trop bête. Je n'avais pas à m'énerver hier soir, votre réaction était parfaitement justifiée. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire de telles horreurs.

Moi je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait.

Quoi ?

Pour ce que tu m'as dit en dernier. »

« _Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour t'aimer autant. »_

Duo rougit. Heero le prit dans ses bras. Le natté cacha son visage contre son torse.

« - Depuis longtemps ? »

Heero perçut à peine la petite voix qui s'éleva dans la chambre.

« - Oui.

Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Quand quelqu'un passe son temps à te gueuler dessus, l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi n'est pas évident. J'avais peur de ta réaction.

Excuse-moi. Je … je …

_Tu_ … me le diras plus tard. »

Heero sourit et commença à caresser les longs cheveux de miel. Le silence régnait dans la maison. Tous deux profitèrent de ce moment de calme. Après quelques minutes il relâcha Duo et sortit de la pièce, il revint un peu plus tard avec le petit déjeuner. Entre temp, Duo avait laissé son regard vaquer sur la pièce. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas rentré ici, il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis son retour. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Heero avait re-transporté ses affaires. Il les avait même intentionnellement éparpillées de son côté de la chambre.

Heero posa le déjeuner sur leur table de nuit entre les deux lits et s'assit face à l'Américain.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ici ?

Quatre a dit que c'était pour te sociabiliser. »

Heero fit un immense sourire et entama les toasts. Duo était bien. Il était à sa place. Il savait maintenant qu'il pourrait se confier à quelqu'un.

Après le déjeuner, Duo fila vers la salle de bain ôter la combinaison noire de la nuit dernière. Il était reconnaissant à Heero de lui laisser encore un peu de temps. Encore un peu de répit avant d'entamer le calvaire de ces six mois. Bien décidé à faire la grasse matinée … enfin la sieste étant donné l'heure, il enfila son pyjama.

Quelques jours passèrent, Heero et Duo se rapprochaient de plus en plus à la plus grande joie de Quatre. Duo ne leur avait pas encore raconté ce qui c'était passé, ce que chacun respectait. Un matin, il était pourtant descendu pour le petit déj' avec en tout et pour tout son unique caleçon. La tenue, les quatre pilotes y étaient déjà plus qu'habitués mais ils avaient pu voir les multiples cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps. A vrai dire pas une parcelle de sa peau n'avait été épargnée.

Elles n'étaient pourtant pas si voyantes, de fines lignes pâles sur sa peau laiteuse. Il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour les voir. Mais elles étaient là, preuve des cinq mois de disparition.

Duo avait jeté un regard gêné aux autres, il lui avait fallu un effort considérable pour tenter de reprendre ses anciennes habitudes, à savoir se promener à moitié nu dans la maison. Mais aucuns d'entre eux ne posa une seule question.

A part les bonjours habituels, un regard méfiant de la part de Wufeï réticent à l'idée de recevoir de nouveaux quolibets et un grand sourire de Quatre, rien ne différait de leurs repas habituels.

Tout avait changé, tout était redevenu comme avant. Duo était chez lui, il en était sûr désormais.

Impression qui fut confortée lorsque Wufeï lui courut après avec son sabre. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si son petit pain au lait avait atterri dans le bol de café du Chinois, aspergeant abondamment se chemise blanche. Les trois autres pilotes avaient regardé la scène, hilares, jusqu'à ce que Duo dû s'enfuir dans le jardin.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Fraternité

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**CHAPITRE 7.**

Le jour passait entre les volets, illuminant la pièce. Dans l'un des lits jumeaux, deux corps étaient enlacés. Réveillés depuis quelques minutes Duo et Heero profitaient de ces instants de calmes.

Duo s'était enfin décidé à tout lui dire, le plus dur était de commencer. Heero se colla un peu plus à lui. Duo était en sécurité, il ne devait plus craindre ce qui c'était passé. Une voie infime s'éleva.

« - Le soldat que vous avez vu à la boîte m'emmena à la base et me poussa dans une pièce. Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'étais dans le brouillard. Je sais que ce premier soir rien ne se passa, je me suis endormi comme une masse à cause des drogues. Le lendemain, mon déjeuner était posé sur la table de nuit. Je n'entendais rien de spécial, juste les allers et venues des soldats. Il ne semblait même pas y avoir de gardes devant ma porte. La journée passa, j'étais enfermé dans une petite pièce avec tout le confort. On m'apportait à manger à heures fixes. Je tentais de poser des questions mais personnes ne voulait me répondre. Pour jouer le jeu j'ai crié un petit peu pour que l'on vienne m'ouvrir, j'ai tambouriné à la porte. Il fallait bien que je ressemble à une victime. »

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Duo. Heero le tenait toujours entre ses bras et écoutait attentivement, même s'il craignait d'entendre la suite.

« - Le deuxième soir, le même homme vint me chercher et me menotta. Je traversais plusieurs couloirs, prenant mes repères. Il me poussa à l'intérieur d'une pièce refermant aussitôt la porte derrière lui … »

Duo prit une inspiration. Il hésitait. Il avait peur de la réaction de Heero face à ce qu'il allait avouer.

« - Je suis là … avec toi. C'est fini maintenant, je serais toujours là. »

Duo posa son regard sur le visage si doux du Japonais et lui fit un sourire timide. Ses yeux se détournèrent vers la fenêtre.

« - … Il y avait une table avec des sangles, des chaînes au mur. D'autres tables avec des couteaux, des cordes, des fouets, des fils électriques … J'étais pétrifié. Je savais que je pouvais me défendre, le tuer si facilement, mais dans ce cas là, la mission échouait. J'avais peur car il fallait que je me laisse faire, que je le laisse faire, lui. Si je ne réussissais pas, ils m'auraient exécuté et l'un d'entre vous aurait dû y aller à ma place et ça, c'était hors de question.

Leidecker est entré. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de personne, mais son regard déchargeait tant de haine, tant de … Ce mec était vicieux à un point que je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer.

Mon calvaire commença et ces « séances », comme il les appelait, durèrent environ deux mois …

Je suis incapable de te dire ce qui s'est réellement passé, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne veux pas revivre ça. »

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Heero les essuya avec son pouce délicatement.

« - Je ne veux pas en savoir plus à se sujet. Mais après ?

Après … J'ai rencontré … Andrew même si je ne savais pas alors qui il était. »

Duo prit une inspiration.

« - Il … Leidecker ne cessait de me répéter à quel point je _lui_ ressemblais, cela revenait constamment dans sa bouche. Je ne savais pas de qui il parlait. De toute façon, j'avais trop mal, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, savoir de qui il parlait … je m'en foutais royalement.

Un jour il y ait allé un peu trop fort, il m'a presque tué. Après ça, il m'a délaissé pendant deux ou trois semaine je crois, aucune parcelle de mon corps n'était intacte, à quoi bon continuer la torture. Il voulait que je guérisse pour recommencer.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de cette période, j'étais pratiquement tout le temps inconscient. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était toujours la même personne qui venait panser mes blessures, changer mes pansements. La cellule était sombre, je ne voyais jamais son visage. Mais c'est cette même personne qui est venue jour après jour.

Un matin, alors qu'il était venu m'apporter mon déjeuner, j'ai éclaté en sanglots, je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermé, d'être dans le brouillard. Je n'avais plus conscience du temps que j'avais passé dans cette cellule, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des mois.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi il m'a prit dans ses bras. Je me suis endormi. Ce jour là les soldats qui gardaient ma cellule on commencé à rire, il y en a un qui m'a même dit que j'avais de la chance car apparemment le fils m'aimait autant que le père. La fois d'après je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai, s'il était bien le fils de Leidecker. C'était le cas, il n'a pas cherché à me mentir … »

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler et Duo se serra un peu plus contre le torse de Heero.

« - Duo ça va aller, si tu veux … tu n'es pas obligé de continuer.

Si, il faut que je m'en débarrasse. »

« - Au bout de trois semaines environ. Leidecker envoya trois soldats dans ma cellule. Il voulait se venger …

Mais de quoi ?

Il ne supportait pas le fait qu'Andrew s'approche de moi. Au départ, je ne compris pas non plus.

Andrew n'était pas à la base ce jour là. Il ne me retrouva que le soir. Je n'étais plus que sang, j'étais presque mort physiquement et mentalement, encore. Trois mois bientôt que j'étais enfermé, que je n'étais plus qu'une chose, qu'un jouet. Comme si ce qu'il m'avait fait ne suffisait pas. Il voulait que je meure…

Andrew sortait de la base tous les soirs, il me fit passer les portes et me ramena chez lui. Pendant un mois ou plus il me soigna et me parla de lui … de son adoption, de son père … du même sort qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Du sort qu'il lui avait été réservé maintenant qu'il était trop vieux pour satisfaire les plaisirs de ce père.

Il me parla de L2 où il avait passé les premières années de son enfance. Je lui en parlai aussi.

Après un mois et demi il savait qui j'étais, pourquoi j'étais là, mais il ne me dénonça pas. Il ne me dénonça pas à cause de notre ressemblance, du fait que nous ayons grandi au même endroit, que nous ayons perdu nos parents à peu près à la même époque, qu'il ait perdu son petit frère. Il y avait trop de coïncidences. C'est à cause de cette ressemblance qu'il s'était approché de moi la première fois dans ma cellule. »

Duo tourna son visage vers Heero.

« -Notre ressemblance est réellement frappante, tu sais ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu dans la nuit, mais nous sommes presque jumeaux. Ses cheveux sont plus courts, ses yeux ne sont pas violets comme les miens mais dorés. Il faut croire que nous avons tous des yeux particuliers dans la famille.

Enfin … j'étais presque rétabli lorsque des ozzis rentrèrent dans son appartement, ils nous attrapèrent tous les deux, après le trajet en voiture et notre retour à la base, il fallut 7 ozzis pour arriver à nous séparer. Ils me ramenèrent dans la pièce 101, où j'attendis plusieurs heures. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus supporter qu'il me touche, s'il entrait il était mort.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Leidecker entra, le sourire aux lèvres. Il prit un chiffon qui traînait sur une table et y essuya le sang qui coulait sur ses mains. Je me rappelle encore de ses paroles

_« - Décidément, plus ça va et moins je regrette de l'avoir adopté. Passé un certain âge ils servent encore à quelque chose les mioches. »_

Je suis devenu fou. J'ai attrapé une barre en fer qui traînait et je l'ai massacré, j'ai tapé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que bouillie. Mais je m'étais condamné par la même occasion, je ne pouvais pas sortir à cause des soldats. J'aurais pu les maîtriser, mais ils auraient tout de même donné l'alerte. Je restais donc dans la cellule, je ne savais pas comment faire. De toute façon j'étais totalement anéanti, je croyais qu'il l'avait tué. Les soldats ont finit par entrer, s'étonnant du silence. Quant ils ont vu ce que j'avais fait ils ont appelé du renfort, il s'agissait des mêmes soldats qui m'avaient tabassé quelques semaines auparavant. Ils ont recommencé à me taper dessus. Rouvrant quelques blessures, brisant ce qui avait déjà été cassé. Jusqu'à ces trois coups de feu. Ils se sont écroulés et Andrew est apparu le visage couvert d'hématomes et de sang. Il me prit dans ses bras, me dit qu'il avait fait une copie de tous les fichiers et mit des explosifs dans toute la base selon les plans que j'avais élaboré. Nous sommes sortis tous les deux. Il m'a emmené à hôpital. En me réveillant, il n'était plus là. J'ai appris par les informations que la base avait explosé. »

Mais c'était il y a …

Je sais … J'avais trop honte de rentrer, de vous voir, trop honte de n'être qu'un poids mort. J'ai attendu d'être guéri pour vous revoir. Je ne voulais pas montrer à quel point j'étais blessé … effondré intérieurement. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir si vous aviez vu à quel point j'étais tombé bas. C'était inconcevable pour moi de vous montrer à quel point j'étais faible.

Duo tu te trompes, tu es l'être le plus fort que je connaisse. Beaucoup se seraient laissé mourir dans cet hôpital, toi tu es revenu, tu m'as parlé.

Tu dirais n'importe quoi pour me remonter le moral. »

Duo avait dit cela le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais être amoureux de quelqu'un de « si faible et de si pathétique » vu ce que tu me dis.

Tu …

Oui Duo je t'aime. Et je te demande de me pardonner. Je n'étais pas là pour te protéger, je m'en veux tellement tu sais … »

Duo venait de poser un doigt sur les lèvres du brun. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa délicatement. Juste une pression, une caresse. Ils se sourirent.

« - J'étais tellement triste lorsqu'ils ont découvert le corps …

Il n'a pas survécu aux tortures, il est arrivé pendant que j'étais chez Andrew. Je n'ai pas pensé sur le coup que vous le prendriez pour moi et puis je me suis dit que c'était peut-être mieux. »

« - C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

Le 7 mai.

Je pourrais venir avec toi pour le rencontrer.

Bien sûr. »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Fraternité

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**CHAPITRE 8**

Duo regardait à travers le hublot. Un tic nerveux secouait sa jambe et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de triturer un fil qui dépassait de l'accoudoir. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Il détourna les yeux vers l'homme qui était à ses côtés.

Heero le rassura par un simple regard plein de douceur et d'amour.

« - Tout ira bien. »

Duo serra sa main, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, cela faisait cinq mois que l'Américain attendait ce moment. Après être rentré, leurs missions avaient continué, la vie avait retrouvé son cours « normal ».

Heero et lui s'étaient rapprochés, il avait enfin pu lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce qu'il avait subi. Le Japonais s'était montré patient, l'écoutant, le rassurant, le prenant dans ses bras lorsque ses cauchemars revenaient.

Cinq mois et leur amour grandissait de jour en jour. Un amour encore chaste, ils n'avaient besoin que d'une présence mutuelle, cela suffisait pour le moment. Savoir qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre les comblaient plus qu'ils ne sauraient le dire.

Heero attendait que Duo soit prêt à affronter ses cauchemars.

Les autres pilotes avaient remarqué les changements qu'avait provoqué cette relation.

Duo s'était assagi, il avait trouvé un équilibre, quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. Il avait fait tomber son masque de Joker et s'était surpris à rire réellement, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années.

Heero … Heero restait le soldat parfait, attitude qu'il ne gardait que pour les missions désormais. Dans leur vie de tous les jours il paraissait presque normal, présent à tous les repas, prenant parfois même part aux discussions. Les autres avaient pu percevoir ses sourires qui n'étaient, au départ, réservés qu'au natté.

Et puis cela n'avait pas chamboulé que leur manière d'être. Tout se réglait désormais sur le bonheur des cinq pilotes. Ils avaient tous trouvés cette personne si chère à leur cœur. C'était surtout les profs que cela avait chamboulé. Ils n'étaient au courant de rien et tout à coup voilà que Quatre et Trowa se tenaient par la main et surtout que Duo et Heero en faisaient de même. J avait du sortir de la pièce. Heero leur avait soufflé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère de toute sa vie.

Physiquement, il était indéniable que l'un comme l'autre, Heero et Duo attiraient tous les regards. Grands, Duo un peu plus que le Japonais atteignait les 1 m 82 ; musclés, juste comme il faut, là où il faut et dans des proportions qui les faisaient passer pour des mannequins ; beaux, tout simplement.

Duo avait abandonné les vêtements noirs pour des teintes bleues ciel, azur ou nuit. Heero affichait une tenue presque constante, une chemise blanche, qu'il troquait contre un pull moulant de la même couleur l'hiver, et une paire de jeans bleus.

Au bout de quelques heures, la navette affrétée par Quatre se posa sur L2. Dès que les roues eurent touché le sol Duo se leva et bouscula Heero sans ménagement pour courir vers la porte.

« - Eh ! Depuis quand je suis devenu un élément de décoration ? »

Duo se retourna, rouge de honte.

« - Désolé mon cœur, je suis trop impatient … je veux tellement le revoir. »

Heero s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - Je l'avais à peine remarqué tenshi. Mais si tu pouvais au moins attendre que la navette s'arrête cela m'arrangerait beaucoup.»

Un sourire illumina leur visage, Heero déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Duo était inquiet depuis qu'il avait vu Andrew s'éloigner en moto. En cinq mois il avait établit plus d'une centaine de scénarios catastrophe qui auraient pu l'empêcher de venir. Heero ne comprenait que trop bien son impatience, il avait attendu lui-même des mois dans l'espoir de voir revenir celui qu'il aimait tant.

« - Prêt ?

Que oui ! »

Ils traversèrent plusieurs quartiers de la colonie. La guerre n'était pas encore finie et Duo avait oublié à quel point la misère régnait dans les rues. Voir les hommes, les femmes et surtout les enfants qui y vivaient lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Heero était avec lui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, il le protégeait de tout.

Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier où il ne restait que l'ossature des bâtiments autrefois brûlés. Les démunis s'y entassaient, ils avaient tenté, tant bien que mal, de refaire les murs à coup de tôles, de morceaux de tissu et de carton.

Ils passèrent encore deux rues et se fixèrent devant l'un des bâtiments.

« - C'est là … je crois. Andrew m'a expliqué que l'on y avait vécu jusqu'à ce que j'ai trois ans.

…

Je ne m'en souvenais pas avant qu'il ne m'en parle, mais maintenant quelques images me reviennent.

Quand doit-il arriver ?

Je ne sais pas, il avait juste déterminé le jour. »

Duo se lova contre le torse du Japonais. Il fallait encore qu'il attende, il n'en pouvait plus. Andrew était devenu vital pour lui, tout autant que l'était Heero. Si Andrew n'avait pas été là il serait mort, il ne serait pas heureux avec son Hee-chan. Il lui devait tout. Il lui avait rendu son passé et lui avait offert un avenir. Il voulait que sa famille, à savoir ses amis et son amant, s'agrandisse. Duo voulait que tous les êtres qu'il aimait soient près de lui, il ne voulait plus perdre personne.

Heero s'était assis sur un banc. Il était 14h00, cela faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient. Il regardait Duo jouant avec quelques enfants, des orphelins pour la plupart. Ce dernier riait aux éclats et le Japonais s'imaginait aisément ce qu'avait du être son enfance, celle d'un gosse des rues, qui serait mort ou pire, lorsque l'on songeait au nombre de gosses qui une fois les 14 ans passés se prostituaient pour pouvoir manger. Son inquiétude avait disparue lorsque cette troupe de gamins était arrivée. Il leur avait à tous offert à manger. Maintenant Duo taper dans le ballon comme un fou et était poursuivi par le ribambelle de mioches.

Mais Duo était heureux et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Heero sursauta au moment où une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Je me doutais que tu serais là aussi.

Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde.

Dis plutôt que notre petite sangsue n'a pas pu se décoller de toi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Merci.

…

C'est grâce à toi. J'ai bien fait de partir …

A propos de ça je voudrais m'excuser. Je ne … Nous n'aurions jamais réagi comme ça s'il nous avait prévenu. Je suis désolé.

Il ne faut pas. C'est très bien ainsi … Heero. »

Heero se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Un homme d'environ 1 m 85 se tenait devant lui. Les cheveux mi-longs, qui lui retombaient par mèches sur les épaules, avaient cette couleur de miel si particulière. Sa peau d'une blancheur incomparable contrastait avec l'éclat de ses yeux. Mais au lieu de cette couleur crépusculaire qui variait entre les tons de bleu nuit et de violet, c'était deux perles d'or qui le fixaient. De l'or fondu et miroitant, un regard profond qui le fascinait.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Duo avait raison, en-dehors de ses yeux et de la longueur de ses cheveux, Andrew était son jumeau. Ils se ressemblait tellement qu'Heero du jeter un coup d'œil vers la troupe de gosses, qui entouraient Duo, pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

« - Surpris ?

Oui.

…

Quand Duo nous a expliqué qui tu étais, nous étions vraiment très sceptiques. Nous pensions que c'était un tour d'Oz, qu'il était devenu fou mais … maintenant je comprends.

ANDREW ! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la tornade humaine qui se ruait vers eux. Duo sauta dans les bras d'Andrew qui tomba sous le choc. Il prit Duo dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Tous deux ne tardèrent pas à pleurer de joie. Les frères s'étaient enfin retrouvés et ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais.


	9. Epilogue

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre :** Fraternité

**Disclaimer :** G-Boys pas à moi.

**EPILOGUE**

Quelques mois plus tard, la guerre prit fin. Tous sans sortir sains et saufs, ils décidèrent alors de s'allier aux preventers pour faire le ménage sur terre et dans les colonies.

Wufeï resta aux côtés de Sally.

Quatre dû reprendre en main la Winner Corp, il fallait tout reconstruire, distribuer des fonds …

Trowa et Heero avaient décidé de poursuivre les derniers représentants d'Oz, les complices de Romefeller.

Tous deux avaient besoin de recul. La guerre finie, chacun devait se construire un avenir, même s'ils savaient déjà aux côtés de qui allait se dérouler celui-ci. Les preventers n'étaient qu'une étape avant qu'ils ne sortent enfin de la guerre.

Trowa avait en partie fait le premier pas en ce qui concernait son futur et ce dès le moment où Heero avait découvert un écrin de velours rouge dans l'une de ses poches.

Le Japonais savait également que sa place était auprès de Duo. L'Américain l'avait laissé partir à regret, mais il avait comprit combien Heero avait besoin de faire le point. Avec la fin de la guerre, l'une de ses raisons de vivre s'était écroulée, ne laissant qu'un jeune homme aux yeux de crépuscule.

Deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Heureusement il le voyait tous les jours grâce au vidéophone. Il passait son temps à s'inquiéter, Duo avait choisi l'une des missions les plus dangereuse.

La plupart des bases d'Oz avaient été piégées par les soldats avant d'être abandonnées. 22 preventers en avaient fait les frais lorsque la première base explosa alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'intérieur.

Duo devait se faufiler dans les bases, les visiter et désamorcer les explosifs. Heero avait tenté de l'en dissuader mais Duo aimait ce « travail », se retrouver seul dans les bases vides, explorer les couloirs. Il lui arrivait parfois de retrouver des prisonniers que l'on avait laissé mourir.

Ces bases étaient cachées aux quatre coins du monde.

Tous les soirs à la même heure Heero allumait son écran, la main tremblante, tous les soirs le visage de Duo apparaissait, à son grand soulagement, sur l'écran avec ce sourire qui le rendait tout simplement heureux.

Le seul réconfort d'Heero était de savoir qu'Andrew guidait son frère par caméra. Andrew … Heero était aussi partit pour laisser les frères seuls, ils avaient toute une vie à rattraper.

Alors que les préparatifs du mariage de Trowa et Quatre battaient leur plein, les pilotes de Gundam, ex-terroristes et tueurs en puissance s'étaient transformé en nounous et prenaient leurs responsabilités de tontons pour la petit Mérian et son frère jumeau Eric. En effet lorsque Sally avait atteint le cinquième mois de sa grossesse Wufeï avait dû leur avouer la nouvelle, ce qu'il fit par ailleurs dans des tons de rouge pivoine.

Ce qui inquiétait surtout Wufeï c'était la façon dont allaient être élevés ses deux petits anges avec des oncles pareils. Il faudrait juste éviter qu'ils aillent trop longtemps chez tonton Duo.

Duo et Heero s'étaient fiancés. Heero était rentré beaucoup plus tôt que prévu et s'en réjouissait.

En effet, un soir, c'était le visage d'Andrew qui était apparut à l'écran. L'une des bases avait explosé et … Heero n'entendit jamais la fin du message, il prit le premier avion et alla droit en Allemagne où une base avait été découverte en pleine forêt noire.

Heero alors en Afrique n'avait mis que quelques heures et arriva le lendemain en début d'après-midi à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'étage, après être passé par l'accueil, une infirmière était sorite d'une chambre en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un coussin passa par la porte ouverte à toute vitesse, suivit de Quatre et Réléna qui fuyaient la colère d'un ado de 18 ans.

« - Heero ! Tu es là, c'est Duo … »

Heero ne fit pas attention au reste et entra dans la chambre. Il en tomba presque sur le cul lorsqu'il vit la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Andrew s'était assit sur son frère pour qu'il reste au lit. Duo tentait vainement de lui donner des coups de poings. Le bandage qu'il avait autour de la tête commençant à se défaire pendouillait lamentablement devant ses yeux.

« - Laisse-moi sortir, il faut que j'aille à l'aéroport, il doit s'inquiéter ! Andrew lève-toi !

Hors de question, tout à l'heure il a fallu quatre infirmiers pour te ramener dans ta chambre, après t'avoir coursé dans le parc de l'hôpital.

Si je courrais si vite c'est que j'ai pas besoin d'être ici …

Et si tu n'étais pas tombé dans les pommes on ne t'aurai jamais rattrapé. De plus, il devrait déjà avoir atterri donc patiente un peu.

BAKA !

Tu me piques mes répliques maintenant. »

Duo la bouche ouverte n'avait eu plus rien à répliquer. Il se releva d'un bond, envoyant valser Andrew, qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de force, au pied du lit. Duo s'était précipité dans les bras d'Heero. Les jambes passées autour de la taille du Japonais, il s'était lové dans les bras de son amant. Ils étaient restés enlacés jusqu'à ce que Duo s'endorme, c'est-à-dire au bout de quelques heures. Tout ce qu'il avait récolté c'était une belle bosse sur le front. Andrew n'avait pas eu le temps de dire à Heero que Duo n'avait trois fois rien.

Heero souriait encore à la pensée de cet instant. Duo lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé en deux mois. Il lui apprit qu'Andrew s'était découvert une passion pour le rose. Réléna et lui filait le parfait amour au grand dam de Duo qui ne voulait absolument pas que ses futurs neveux soient de petits morceaux de guimauves. Mais après réflexion, Andrew serait très bien avec elle. Zechs avait reprit le royaume de Sank en main, avec Noin, laissant ainsi la petite reine vivre en paix.

Trowa était réapparu trois jours plus tard.

Heero observait son ange de loin. Duo portait d'immenses bouquets de lys et de roses blancs. Il fallait décoré la salle de réception. Tout devait être prêt pour le lendemain. Heero et Wufeï étaient les témoins de Trowa, tandis que Duo et Andrew se tiendraient aux côtés de Quatre. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'Américain était totalement incontrôlable tant il était heureux pour les futurs mariés. Heero ne perdait pas un seul de ses gestes. Cela ferait un an dans deux semaines que Duo était revenu. Alors qu'Heero avait entamé des études d'architecture, Duo s'était lancé dans la médecine et plus précisément pour des patients de moins de 15 ans.

Les autres pilotes … les quatre jeunes gens avaient été étonnés de voir avec quelle facilité il semblait mener ses études. De plus son contact avec les enfants faisait qu'il aurait vite une place au sein d'un hôpital.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Heero. Duo, qui l'avait aperçu de loin, lui faisait des signes. Ses lèvres formèrent alors ces quelques mots qu'il n'avait pas su comprendre cette nuit-là dans la boîte.

« - Je t'aime. »


End file.
